Execution
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: The Pregnancy Series: Sigyn faces execution. Why? [Logyn]


**The Pregnancy Series**

**Title:** Execution

**Author:** Ikuni Hattori

**Tumblr:** icreatedinangard

**Date Started:** 12/14/13

**Date Completed:** 12/14/13

**Words:** 898

**Summary:** Sigyn faces execution. Why?

**A/N:** This actually came from a prompt I saw on one of my RP companion's dashboards. Something about my muse is being executed and yours is in the audience, what is running through your muse's mind? And this was born. I teased my Loki terribly about it. And yes, it's horrible. But kind of gets fluffy at the end. Because reasons.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tears clung to her lashes as she knelt, her hands lashed behind her back. She had been stolen off the street, left to rot in a cell for three weeks, starved, beaten, but never touched, her pleas for answers falling on deaf ears. She had finally been drawn out and dragged through a jeering crowd. They were cruel as she was pushed through, fists lashing out to hit her, feet connecting with her knees and legs. Fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her this way and that, her scalp feeling raw by the time she staggered to the raised platform. Her legs buckled under her as she tried to climb the stairs.

Sigyn was dragged up by her hair and literally thrown at the feet of a man who lived in obvious splendor. When she lifted her eyes to peer through her matted hair to look up at him, he sneered at her.

"Judgment has been passed on you, and you will pay for your crimes," he exclaimed to her, his voice booming over the crowd.

"But I have not done anything!" she pleaded.

"Lies!" he seethed, hissing at her through clenched teeth.

"What have I done?!" Sigyn cried out, wincing as the guard restraining her tightened his grasp on her hair.

"Heresy against the church, and bewitching the crowned prince, you witch!" someone from the crowd screamed right before lobbing a fairly large rock at her. She flinched from it, cowering behind her captor.

Tears were falling freely now.

"But I have not done anything!" she sobbed. The guard drew her to her feet with a violent jerk and brought her forward. The cruel man before her sneered at her again.

"So you claim, but we've all seen your witchcraft! There's no use lying to us when we have solid proof!"

"But I have not done anything!" she repeated. "I do not even know who you are!"

"Likely story, you whore!" he replied vehemently. With a jerk of his head, she was dragged forward and a rope was thrown over a wooden beam that stretched above their heads.

With horror, Sigyn realized that it was a noose.

She began to struggle, trying to desperately get away. With a swift movement, the guard dragging her smashed his fist about her head, dazing her long enough to hoist her up onto a wooden box that was about half her size. The noose was slipped over her head and tightened before being pulled taut. She had to raise herself to her tiptoes to avoid being choked. Sigyn looked around herself in fear, trying to seek out any compassionate heart that would help her, but she noticed in horror that the surrounding crowd was cheering for her death. What kind of a place was this?!

"Any last words, witch?" the cruel man called out to her.

"I am inno—" The box was kicked out from under her and she dropped, the noose pulling tight.

Sigyn jackknifed into a sitting position, her scream trapped in her throat as her heartbeat thudded in her ears. Panic clawed at her chest, and her fear gave her tunnel vision, her breath coming out in short gasps.

The first thing that broke through her terror induced haze was the warm arm wrapped around her waist. She looked down, her panic lessening slightly as he gaze traveled down the arm to the familiar body attached.

Her vision clearing, Sigyn tried steadying her breath, her fear being banished by the relief that filled her body.

"Loki," she breathed out, a hand shakily rising to gently trace the curve of his cheek. Her redheaded husband stirred, eyes blinking open wearily.

"Sigyn?" he asked, his voice husky from sleep. She laid back down and cuddled into him, her head fitting neatly under Loki's chin. His arm tightened around her waist, careful of her budding stomach. That's right. She was already 12 weeks pregnant. Her own arm came up to lay on his, their fingers entwining.

"Go back to sleep, darling. Everything is fine," she whispered to him, her heart rate beginning to calm. He mumbled something and Sigyn kissed his chest, wrapping herself up in his warmth, taking comfort in his arms. She was alright. She was safe. She was home. Nothing could hurt her, or their baby. . .not while she was in Loki's arms. Nothing could hurt any of them.

Loki stirred further. Darn, he must have heard the tears in her voice.

"Sigyn, are you alright?" He shifted their positions until she was sprawled on top of him, their faces level with each other. She smiled sweetly at him when he brought a comforting hand up to cradle the back of her head.

"Loki, I am fine," she reiterated, leaning down to kiss him lovingly. When they parted, she laid her head on his chest, sighing when he kissed her hair. "Let us just go back to sleep." A moment passed before she felt Loki nod against her. "Loki, I love you," she whispered to him, nuzzling her nose into his neck. She was already beginning to forget her nightmare. Her eyes slipped shut and she moaned in delight as Loki increased his heat, manipulating it so that it wrapped around her like a blanket.

"I love you too," he whispered back to her moments before he lulled her back to sleep. Sigyn didn't dream for the rest of the night.


End file.
